Just The Way You Are
by GPCS. Sonitha Pico
Summary: Un chico popular que no queria serlo, una "famila" que llegara a cambiar su destino, un secreto que pronto sera revelado.. mal summary pero pasen a ver que tal! porfaaa!  D
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**__**:**__ Un chico popular que no queria serlo, una "famila" que llegara a cambiar su destino, un secreto que pronto sera revelado..._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer lastimosamente no puedo tener un Edward! pero a historia si es mia! =D_

_

* * *

_

**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

Tres chicos nuevos, eso sí es nuevo por aquí, los pobres tendrán que aguantar las miradas de todos por toda la semana o peor el mes! Eso me paso a mi hace casi 3 años cuando llegamos de Alaska con mi familia, fue muy frustrante y lo peor es que después de todos esos años hay personas que todavía lo hacen como Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory, esas chicas si son insistentes! Pero bueno ya estoy acostumbrado, algún dia se cansarán de mi. Pero siendo el hijo del mas famoso doctor de Chicago y ahora aquí en Forks tendría que tener una consecuencia, lástima que estoy solo mi hermano Emmett se quedo allá en Chicago por su universidad y yo con tan solo 16 años tengo que seguir a la familia, pero me daba igual a mi me encanta mi familia, Esme es tan cariñosa y tan maternal, y mi padre Carlisle tan autoritario y tranquilo, y de ahí nadie, solo yo, me siento tan solo, por mucho que tenga amigos aquí ellos son tan superficiales pero siendo yo el capitán del equipo de futbol es mi deber estar con ellos pero la verdad que aquí no me muestro como en realidad soy, es una máscara que uso para que nadie sepa quién soy en realidad, un nerd por así decirlo, toco el piano, amo leer, me encanta la música clásica y componer; pero para los otros solo soy Edward Cullen, el GRAN Edward Cullen, el chico que lo tiene todo, pero eso es mentira, me falta lo mas importante: amigos de verdad, y amor, sé que tengo el amor de mis padres pero me siento incompleto, siento como si una parte de mi corazón anhela algo o tal vez a alguien, nunca he tenido novia y pues por mucho que me digan que soy guapo por mi físico alto no tan musculoso cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes y las chicas se lancen literalmente a mi, ninguna me ha interesado verdaderamente, todos lo hacen por una razón meramente interesada no porque se interesen verdadera mente en mi, en como soy y mis sentimientos.

Pero bueno en una semana que ellos lleguen voy a tener unos días libre de la popularidad, aunque ese sea el sueño de muchos para mí no lo es todo y de verdad quisiera se uno mas del montón. Pero por lo que escuche solo venían 4 personas, 3 adolescentes y la hermana mayor de uno de ellos, la verdad que no me interesan los chismes pero siento como si ellos cambiaran la vida de muchos, ja! Qué cosas digo no? Debería dejar de ver tantas películas de ficción, pero bueno según tengo entendido viene un adulto que es Rosalie Hale que aunque solo tenga 23 años esta al cuidado de 3 adolescentes de mi edad Jasper Hale el hermano de ella, Alice Brandon una chica que según me dicen perdió a sus padres en un trágico accidente de avión cuando solo tenía 9 años y ahí la adoptaron los Hale pero ellos murieron hace poco y bueno de ahí siguen Isabella Swan, no se nada de ella o bueno los del pueblo no saben nada solo que ella también está bajo tutela de Rosalie quien también estudiara en la universidad de Port Ángeles. Pero la verdad no se si esto sea verdad porque solo es lo que el pueblo está diciendo de la nueva familia, aunque me intrigan ellos.

-Eddie!-Oh Oh mi tormento comenzó- Mi vida como estas? Te enteraste que la nueva familia vienen en realidad mañana! No es genial- oh eso no sabia, pero me daba igual.

-Jessica cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que mi nombre es Edward!- le dije frustrado y enojado.

-Pero Eddie así te digo de cariñitos mi amor-

-Ok mira, te voy a dejar las cosas claras, no soy tu amor ok? Además no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme Eddie ni nada por el estilo, además no soy nada tuyo, entendiste? NADA- y sin mas salí del instituto a mi auto por suerte acabaron las clases por hoy, y era viernes mi dia preferido porque no vería a nadie y podría ser quien soy en verdad, sin mascaras ni nada por el estilo.

Me subí a mi preciado Volvo plateado y arranque y salí a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

Me fui directo a mi casa y me encerré en el cuarto de música donde esta mi piano y me puse a tocar durante toda la tarde hasta que mi mama me llamo para cenar.

* * *

_bueno es una idea que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Just the way you are de Bruno Mars y Just Feel Better de Santana con Steven Tyler, no se si sea buena la idea uds deciden si la continuo bueno? _

_Por Fa un review para saberlo_? _

_Sonitha Cullen_


	2. Sabado Familiar

_**Summary**__**:**__ Un chico popular que no quería serlo, una "familia" que llegara a cambiar su destino, un secreto que pronto será revelado..._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer lastimosamente no puedo tener un Edward! pero a historia si es mía! =D_

_

* * *

_

**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

-hola familia- saludo mi papa desde la puerta.

-Mi amor como te fue en el hospital- lo saludo mi mama con un beso, puag nuca me voy a acostumbrar a aquello.

-bien aunque mañana hay mas trabajo allá- mi padre Carlisle Cullen es un medico neurocirujano y ginecólogo, era muy inteligente e hizo dos especialidades de medicina en menos tiempo que un chico normal haría, por eso es que es muy famoso por todo el país y muy requerido también, pero él escogió estar en Forks y aunque le pagaran mas en cualquier otro lugar él escogió aquí porque no hay muchos médicos en el Hospital, y aunque con dos especialidades trabaja mas, siempre tiene tiempo para nosotros y siempre llega con una sonrisa por muy cansado que este.

-oh bueno no importa mientras vengas a dormir y no te esfuerces tanto ah y que no se te olvide la cena de todos los sábados- le dijo cariñosamente mama. El solo asintió.

-Hola Edward que tal el colegio?- me pregunto cuando me vio parado al pie de las escaleras.

-Hola- le conteste, no quería hablar del colegio, creo que se dieron cuenta porque cambio rápido de tema.

-Y que vamos a cenar? Muero de hambre!-Dijo mi papa con una sonrisa mientras se frotaba el abdomen, de ahí saco Emmett su sentido del humor y también lo glotón, me salió una sonrisa sincera al ver a papa.

-Umm hoy les hice su plato favorito- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Wooo no me digas no me digas! Hiciste arroz con queso! Yumi! Hace años que no como eso!- dijo mi papa con una mirada de niño que ve por primera vez la navidad.

Tanto mi mama como yo lo vimos shockeados y después nos reímos a carcajada de las ocurrencias de papa, sin duda Emmett salió a él.

-Mi amor dije el plato favorito de los dos no el tuyo aunque todos los platos de comida son tu favoritos- le dijo con una sonrisa mi mama, -Solo hice Lasaña ese es el plato favorito de Ed y tuyo- qué bien! Me encanta la comida italiana!.

Buaaa yo quería arroz con queso- dijo mi papa con pucherito, mi mama solo rio, le beso la mejilla y se fue a la cocina.

Nos fuimos a sentar a la sala y papa prendió la TV para ver las noticias, mi papa cuando quiero puede comportare como un niño pero es muy responsable y sobre todo protector y buen padre.

Después de 10 minutos mama llamo para comer y tuvimos una cena muy tranquila, pero sin faltar una que otra bromita de papa. Nunca me voy a cansar de mi familia, solo espero que cuando sea mayor mi familia sea así de genial y unida. Después de cenar papa y yo fuimos a lavar los platos como todos los día, el lava y yo seco; cuando terminamos nos reunimos con mama para ver la TV tranquilos hasta que fue tarde y subimos a dormir.

Al dia siguiente me levante temprano y con una sonrisa en la cara, no sé porque tenía esa sonrisa será que hoy es sábado y nos toca la cena familiar que aunque falta Emmett el siempre nos llama antes de salir para saludar y ver como estábamos, solo con la pijama baje a desayudar y en las escaleras ya se olía los panques que estaba preparando mi mama.

-Buenos días- salude con la sonrisa con la que me levanté.

-Buenos días mi vida, veo que te levantaste con mejor ánimo- sonrió mi mama.

-Si bueno hoy es sábado- trate de explicar mi repentina alegría que ni yo se que era.

-Hola Edward!- saludo papa, se acerco a mi oído y me dijo: -No será que te hiciste un favorcito antes de salir del cuarto?- Me guiño un ojo y yo me ruborice y sacudí la cabeza en negación argg odio cuando hace eso y es peor con Emmett en casa! Por suerte mi mama no escucho nada ni tampoco se fijo en nosotros ya que estaba de espaldas sirviéndome mis panques, mi papa solo sonrió victorioso al hacerme sonrojar, la verdad no se que tienen ellos contra mí! Siempre lo hacen y aunque también le veía el lado bueno, algún dia los voy a hacer sonrojar a los dos.

-Ten cariño- me dijo mama al entregarme los panques.

-Gracias mami- Le dije y bese su mejilla en agradecimiento, ella solo sonrió y se fue a sentar alado de papa con una taza de café.

-Bueno bueno el señor aquí presente se tiene que ir al hospital se hace tarde!- Dijo mi papa después de un rato –Adiosito familia, llegare un poco tarde así que espérenme en el restaurante esta noche a las 8, ahí estaré!- Se despidió de mama con un beso y unas palmaditas para mí.

Después del desayuno ayude a mama con los platos y me fui a cambiar. Hoy como todos los sábados me encerraba en la habitación de música a tocar el piano y leer un poco.

Al medio dia baje a hacerme algo ligero de comer ya que tenía hambre cuando note que en la mesada de la cocina había una nota:

_Edward:_

_Salí al supermercado a comprar todo lo necesario para la semana, te deje unos panes para que comas, cariño no te olvides que hoy llegan los vecinos así que también voy a comprar para hacerles un pastel de bienvenida, después te llamo para que me ayudes a cocinarlo! _

_Te quiero!_

_Esme_

Sonreí mi madre si es buena gente y está emocionada por tener por primera vez unos vecinos ya que como nuestra casa es alejada del pueblo desde que llegamos no hemos tenido vecinos, pero ahora la casa que esta alado de la nuestra al cruzar un lago que hay a unos metros, se encuentra una pequeña pero cómoda casa de unos dos pisos, parece que por fin la compraron ya que según me he enterado hace años que nadie vivía ahí, pero bueno a lo que venía, me prepare un sándwich y subí a seguir leyendo el libro de Jane Eyre, sé que es un poco viejo y "afeminado" pero a mí me gusto mucho la historia de esa joven así que me lo compre y ahora me lo estoy leyendo.

Cuando llego mi mama, baje a ayudarle a hacer el pastel, me gusta cocinar pero mi especialidad son los postres, con mama decidimos hacer uno mixto, de vainilla y chocolate con relleno de manjar y con una cubierta de frutillas, mi favorito!, al final hicimos dos y mientras los hacíamos nos divertimos como nunca, extrañaba un momento con mi mama, se que ella está preocupada porque no me ha visto amigos, aunque los tengo pero en realidad no son mis amigos, cuando acabamos eran las 5 de la tarde y ella se fue a arreglar para llevar la torta mientras yo la decoraba con las frutillas.

-Seguro que no quieres acompañarme?- Me pregunto mi mama.

Sonreí –Si mami, es que tengo que terminar el libro que me estoy leyendo y después tengo que arreglarme para la cena- Le dije, se que ella quería que la acompañara y yo me moría de la intriga por conocerlos pero tengo que terminar el libro y arreglarme.

Ella se fue a visitarlos ya que llegaron mientras nosotros hacíamos el pastel, subí a mi cuarto a terminar el libro, ya iba por casi el final cuando Jane la protagonista decide regresar a ver a su amado Rochester después de un escuchar su voz.

Cuando termine el libro, me encanto el final, me fui a bañar para arreglarme para la comida que seria a las 8. Mi mama regreso cuando me estaba vistiendo con una sonrisa en la cara pero en sus ojos se mostraba una preocupación, subió al tercer piso a arreglarse, y en menos de media hora ya estábamos ya estaba lista, nos subimos a mi Volvo y como todo un caballero que mi madre me enseño le abrí la puerta, me sonrió y nos dirigimos a un restaurante aquí en Forks ya que no nos apetecía viajar a Port Angeles, nos sentamos y mama comenzó una conversación mientras esperábamos a papa:

-Hijo, los vecinos son increíbles, hubieras ido conmigo a conocerlos, se portaron con toda la amabilidad posible y me hicieron sentir como en mi propia casa! Ah y Rosalie es una mujer increíble, a su corta edad hacerse cargo de 3 adolescentes de 16 años, la admiro de verdad- Me empezó a contar y yo interesado pero no porque sea chismoso sino porque tenía un presentimiento y no sé que será pero creo que ha de ser algo bueno –Y ah mañana los vas a conocer, te ofrecí para que ayudaras a Jasper con los muebles no te molesta verdad?- Me pregunto, yo le sonreí.

-Claro, no hay problema con eso, a qué hora voy para allá?- Le pregunte.

-Ah me dijeron que a cualquier hora, que perdón las molestias pero si de verdad no necesitaran tu ayuda no habrían aceptado, bueno en fin lo que me tiene preocupada es que uno de ellos la sentí ausente y aunque era educada, la sentí con miedo hacia mí, no sabría decirte pero parece como si le temiera a toda gente a su alrededor excepto a su familia- Me dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

-Madre ha de ser suposiciones tuyas, no te preocupes- Le dije para que se calmara. –Mira hay viene papa- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh que bien, Hola amor, te estábamos esperando- Se levanto para recibirlo con un beso, voltee la cara para darles privacidad.

-Hola querida, hijo- Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

Hola papa, como te fue?- Le pregunte cuando ya estábamos sentados.

Bien un poco cansado, pero sabes que me gusta lo que hago así que lo hago con gusto y ustedes que hicieron en la tarde?- Pregunto papa, iba a responder cuando llego una chica sonriendo coquetamente hacia mí, uff lo que me faltaba.

-Buenas noches, soy Vicky y seré su mesera esta noche- Nos dijo con la sonrisa y dirigida a mi –Que desean ordenar? –Nos pregunto.

-Yo quiero unos ravioles en salsa de champiñones*- dijo mi madre sin ver la carta ya que la sabíamos de memoria.

-A mi me da el espagueti especial*- Le dije casi sin mirarla, de verdad estaba incomodo.

-Ummm estee, podría ver si el chef me puede preparar un arroz con queso, es que no están en el menú y bueno deberían ponerlo- Dijo papa con una sonrisa de niño bueno, con mama lo miramos como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-Cla-Claro Señor, le voy a preguntar al chef, enseguida vuelvo- Y se marcho con una cara de desconcierto.

-Mi amor, no crees que podrías pedir otra cosa? Yo te podría hacer eso mañana- Le dijo mi mama.

-Es que quiero arroz con queso! Además los ayer ustedes me hicieron creer que Esme los había hecho, y que desilusión cuando me entere que no era así!- Dijo papa con una cara de mortificado.

De verdad que papa se pasaba, parecía una embarazada con antojo, pero bueno después de todo Vicky vino y nos dijo que el chef si puede hacer ese platillo. Mi papa tenía una sonrisa de niño, pero cuando le pusieron el plato empezó a dar brinquitos que felicidad, quien lo viera no sabría que él es uno de los doctores más famosos que hay en USA.

Cuando terminamos de comer nos dirigimos a una heladería como todos los sábados a comprar el postre, aunque teníamos la torta que hicimos con mama, esta era una tradición y siempre la seguimos.

-Es raro hoy no llamo Emmett como todos los sábado- dijo mama cuando estábamos en la heladería.

-No te preocupes ma capas y estaba muy ocupado, ya nos llamara mañana- le dije para tranquilizarla aunque yo también estaba levemente preocupado, el nunca se olvidaba de llamar los sábados.

Cuando terminamos el helado nos dirigimos a casa para descansar en especial yo que mañana voy a ayudar a los nuevos vecinos.

* * *

Wiiii no me he muerto ehh! Jajaja perdón por demorarme mucho xD pero he estado ocupada y ya pss jaja ahh gracias por los review que me dejaron! Que emoción! Aunque solo recibi dos no importa aunque no sean malitas y dejemen review pliiss! Vi que tenia como 50 visitas y ninguna me dejo review°! =S pero bueh grax a carliecullen13 por darme animos y querer saber cómo sigue! y a maria que aunque es anónimo me encanto que haya dejado un review! Y hasta haya puesto su nombre! Ahhh que bello de su parte! Y si alguien de los anónimos quiero que le responda algo me puede dejan su correo pero con espacios que o si no no sale jaja o sino en el prox capi con gusto les respondo!

Saludos! nos vemos prontito!

Sonitha Cullen


	3. Conociendo

_**Summary**__**:**__ Un chico popular que no quería serlo, una "familia" que llegara a cambiar su destino, un secreto que pronto será revelado..._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer lastimosamente no puedo tener un Edward! pero la historia si es mía! =D_

**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, me sentía desorientado y por alguna razón necesitaba encontrar a alguien pero no sabía cómo, hasta que de pronto vi una luz y ahí estaba _ella _tenía el pelo castaño pero por alguna extraña razón no le veía la cara porque estaba de espalda corrí hacia _ella_ porque sabía que necesitaba ayuda pero no sé porque cuando mas corría a _ella_ se alejaba mas, me estaba desesperando y quería llorar porque no la podía ayudar, me sentía impotente, caí de rodillas ya no tenía fuerza mientras _ella _se alejaba.

-No no no no me dejes!- grite con todas mis fuerzas para que _ella _me escuchara. –Por favoooor no no no lo hagas! Yo yo yo.. – ni siquiera yo se que quiero decir….

-Edward, Edward, cariño despierta es solo una pesadilla- me llamo mi mama. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, fue solo un sueño, pero se sentía tan real. – Calma hijo ya paso- mama me abrazo y yo le respondí efusivamente, de verdad ese sueño me había afectado.

-Si gracias mami- le sonreí para decirle que ya estaba calmado.

-Ahiii cariño me diste un buen susto oyéndote gritar, y mira estas todo sudado- me dijo con su carita preocupada.

-Bueno fue solo un sueño- pareciera que lo estuviera diciendo solo para mi, para creérmelo yo no mi madre –Si, mejor me voy a bañar y arreglarme para ir a la casa de los vecinos- le sonreí, me lo devolvió y se fue no sin antes decirme que me esperaba abajo para desayunar.

Después de darme una ducha fui a la cocina para desayunar y mi mama me puso un plato en la mesa donde me serví leche con cereal y un jugo de naranja mi favorito. (**NA**: no pude evitarlo me encanta el jugo de naranja!)

-Mama me olvidaba decirte que si quieres podemos invitar a los vecinos a comer- le dije.

-Seria una excelente idea hijo ya veo de donde lo sacaste, yo estaba pensando lo mismo!- me dijo emocionada y casi dando brincos en el banco, yo solo pude reír, amaba a esa mujer tan caritativa que es mi madre.

-Mejor me voy, así terminamos mas rápido para el almuerzo- le dije, me despedí con un beso y me fui a la casa de alado.

Mientras cruzaba el puente que conectaba a la otra casa me puse a pensar en ese sueño tan extraño, nunca lo había tenido, pero mejor lo olvido.

Cuando llegue al porche, me detuve a contemplar la casa, era increíble, me encantaba lo acogedora que se notaba; me acerque a la puerta y toque el timbre.

Espere cinco minutos y se abrió la puerta de sopetón, mostrándome a un duendecillo! Wooauu de verdad que esa chica era pequeña, aunque bonita con su carita refinada y su pelo corto en puntas.

-Hola!- me saludo con una enorme sonrisa- Tu debes ser Edward el vecino- me sonrió, se la devolví enseguida, esa chica me cayó bien al instante- Ohh pero que descortés pasa pasa- se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar- Ahh por cierto soy Alice, Alice Brandon, es un gusto conocerte al fin! Esme hablo maravillas sobre ti- no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente- ohhh pero que tierno estas sonrojadooo!- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo puede mirar hacia mis pies.

-Estee sii soy Edward, mucho gusto Alice, tu casa es preciosa- le dije.

-Ohh gracias y eso que no la has visto arreglada jajaja- me dijo – pero en 5 minutos llega el camión con las otras cosas, ahh por cierto gracias por ayudarnos, Jazz no lo podía hacer solo aunque nosotras lo ayudáramos, el solo es tan caballeroso que no nos quiso dejar hacer nada cuando empacamos.

Woo esta chica si habla! Me cae bien es muy amable, - Mira te los voy a presentar- me sonrió para después voltearse hacia las escaleras y gritar: Chicos! Despierten! Ya llego Edward!- Upps creo que estaban dormidos, no me había fijado de la hora.

-Emm Alice no es necesario, si quieres regreso mas tarde para ayudar, no pensé la hora, de verdad lo siento, mejor regreso en una hora- le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Alto ahí- me paralice- da la vuelta leentamente- le obedecí- y quédate ahí no incomodas para nada, solo que mis hermanos son unos flojos, ROSALIEEEE!- volvió a gritar.

-Ya va ya va duendecillo del demonio como me vas a despertar tan temprano y encima gritan.- se paralizo al verme ahii – dome- termino casi susurrando –espérame un minuto que me voy a poner algo encima- y se fue corriendo a su habitación, de verdad no me esperaban tan temprano.

-De verdad Alice no creo que sea el momento- le dije mirándola. –No tu te callas y te sientas- me dijo, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que no había donde- Upps pero lo puedes hacer en la cocina que ahí si hay sillas- y me señalo una puerta abierta, en silencio me dirigí ahí para no incomodar, por si acaso baje alguien en fachas.

La cocina estaba muy iluminada y ordenada a diferencia de la sala que aunque esté toda desordenada era linda, la cocina era amplia casi igual que la de mi madre, de verdad al que cocina le debe de encantar.

En su momento entro una chica, wooo la mas hermosa que pude haber visto en mi vida, no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que se iba a sentar a la mesa con una taza, en cuanto me vio empezó a gritar y se le cayó la taza, no supe que hacer estaba paralizado, me tiene miedo lo estoy viendo es sus ojos pero no sabía por qué.

-Estee por favor tranquilízate- le dije y trate de acercarme pero enseguida se alejo.

-Poo-o-or favor aléjate, n-no me h-hagas daño-sollozo, no puedo creer que ella pudiera creer que yo la dañaría, eso nunca.

-No temas no te voy a hacer nada, soy Edward, me podrías enseñar tu brazo por favor? Parece que te lo lastimaste- le dije tratando de acercarme, pero de nuevo se alejo –de verdad no te voy a hacer daño, si quieres acércate tu- le dije con una sonrisa amable. Espere paciente hasta que dejo de sollozar y se acerco cautelosamente. Me extendió su brazo sin acercarse tanto a mi – Mira tienes cortadas, aunque no tan profundas, te puedo curar? Mi papa es médico y me ha enseñado algo- le dije para tratar de persuadirla, se limito a asentir, y me levante lentamente con ella para llevarla al fregadero abrí la llave para así poder limpiarle la herida, no sabía que le pasaba, todavía me tenía miedo, pero parece que ya me tenia poquita confiaba, puse su mano en el agua y después la envolví con un trozo que arranque de mi camisa, ella solo me miraba atentamente mientras temblaba.

-Ya esta- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- me dijo tartamudeando y con una media sonrisa, parece que ya no me tiene tanto miedo.

-De nada, me presento oficialmente, soy Edward Cullen, su vecino, y Ud. encantadora dama como se llama?- le hable como todo un caballero del siglo pasado.

Se rio- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero por favor gentil caballero llámeme solo Bella- me siguió el juego con una sonrisa mas amplia que la anterior, le sonreí en respuesta y le hice una breve inclinación de saludo como se hacía en los siglos pasados y le bese delicadamente la mano, mientras ella se reía y se sonrojaba, que adorable se veía sonrojada y riendo!

-Bueno Bella, que bonito nombre- le dije, le hacía justicia a tanta beldad, solo me pregunto porque estaba tan asustada, mientras me sonreía.

-Bella Bella, cariño estas bien?- se acerco un chico rubio a ella y la abrazo sin siquiera verme, uhh eso dolió y no sé porque, ella tenía novio, sabía que ella tan bonita que es debería de tener novio.

-Si Jazz, estoy bien, ya sabes de nuevo uno de esos ataques, es que me asuste porque vi a Edward, y bueno me corte porque se me cayó la taza y el amablemente me curo las cortadas de la mano- le dijo sonriéndome.

-Ohhh- se separo de ella, para mirarme y susurro algo parecido a como "_es el primero_"no le di tanta importancia a eso- hola soy Jasper Hale, un gusto y gracias por ayudar a mi pequeña- me dijo sonriendo, de verdad que lo envidiaba, pero no me podía caer mal porque es muy amable y bueno no es culpa suya que me haya fijado en alguien ocupada.

-El gusto es mío Jasper, soy Edward Cullen, y no fue nada lo de tu novia- le dije, se me quedaron mirando pero después se empezaron a reír como locos, yo solo los puede mirar confundido.

-Perdón, pero de verdad creíste que ella es mi novia?- yo solo asentí avergonzado –Para nada ella solo es mi pequeña hermanita- me dijo todavía riendose.

-Ohh lo siento, yo pensé otra cosa de verdad disculpa- le dije sonrojado pero feliz de que el no sea su novio, pero tendrá uno?

-Ohh no te preocupes, suele pasar a veces, pero siéntate con nosotros, te invito a desayunar quieres? Bella cocina de las mil maravillas- me dijo con una sonrisa y Bella solo se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.

-Ohh gracias pero ya he desayunado, perdón por presentarme a esta hora pero mi madre me dijo que podía venir a cualquier hora y pues como ella los quiere invitar a almorzar, pensé venir mas temprano para acabar mas temprano- les sonreí aunque de verdad quería probar la comida de Bella.

-Oh entonces para otra ocasión será!- me dijo, asentí y me senté nuevamente en la silla.

-Hola Edward, un gusto soy Rosalie Hale- entraron Alice y una chica igual a Jasper. Me levante para presentarme.

-Soy Edward Cullen, un gusto- le dije sonriéndole.

-Ohh pero que caballero, Esme tenía razón- me sonrió, yo solo pude sonrojarme y volverme a sentar, para que no me vieran.

-Si te lo dije, es un caballeroso- dijo Alice.

Mientras ellos desayunaban llego el carro de la mudanza con los muebles de la sala y demás yo recibí las cosas para no molestarlos con su desayudo.

Ya para las 5 de la tarde teníamos todo arreglado, las chicas nos ayudaron también pero solo con cosas no tan pesadas, y me di cuenta que Bella es una chica super inteligente y graciosa, pero en sus ojos no tiene esa chispa que hay en las de Alice y Rose.

-Bueno por fin acabamos!- Dijo Alice con su peculiar alegría.

-Si, mejor me voy para que se arreglen- les dije- los espero en mi casa a las 7.

-Ohhh se me había olvidado- dijo Rose.

-Nooo, solo tenemos..-Alice miro su reloj- DOS HORAS! Como es posible que nos hayamos olvidado de la invitación de Esme!- y sin mas salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Nos reímos –Bueno así es mi Alice- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-BELLS, ROSEEE APURENCEE! HAY QUE ARREGLARNOS-grito desde arriba Alice.

-Sera mejor que subamos- nos sonrió- bueno de nuevo gracias Edward por la ayuda, serviste de mucho!- me dijo y me abrazo para luego irse.

-Si, bueno gracias- dijo Bella- Adiós!- y sin mas se fue para arriba.

-Bueno, será mejor que yo también me vaya a arreglar o sino Alice me matara!- dijo Jasper.

-Si bueno, los espero en mi casa- me despedí de Jasper que me acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Gracias de nuevo por ayudarnos-me dijo.

-Heyy no hay nada que agradecer! Lo hice con gusto! –le sonreí y Salí de la casa.

Me fui rápidamente a mi casa, me tenía que arreglar y estaba todo sudado por el trabajo físico que hicimos con Jasper, por alguna razón quería verme mejor para Bella y que ella se diera cuenta que no soy mala persona.

* * *

**_PERDOON! no he tenido tiempo de actualizar! he estado muiii ocupada con el comienzo de clases y mi curso de aleman! lo sientoo! se que no hay razon valida para tener a las pocas personas que me leen esperar y que se olviden de la historia! de verdad que aprecio muucho los review que me dejan! Le quiero dedicar este cap a Maria que aunque no tiene cuenta me escribe y me pone su nombre! de verdad chica muuchas gracias! de verdad agradezco los pocos review que me dejan..! espero actualizar pronto pero no puedo prometer nada! xD aqui entre nos estoii a escondidas de mis paas! jajaja xD Mañana tengo clases! jajaja xD  
_**

**_espero que con el tiempo se vallan incrementando los review =D _**

**_Saludos para todas y todos! =D  
_**

**_Este capi merece review?  
_**


	4. Conociendo II

_**Summary**__**:**__ Un chico popular que no quería serlo, una "familia" que llegara a cambiar su destino, un secreto que pronto será revelado..._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer lastimosamente no puedo tener un Edward! pero la historia si es mía! =D_

**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

Todo estaba listo, mi madre se había esmerado tanto en la comida como en el comedor, parece como si fuera dia de gracias o navidad; estábamos semi-informales; espero que todo salga bien en especial con Bella, esa chica tiene algo…

-Edward baja!- grito.

-Ya voy ma- le dije. Baje las escaleras para ir directo a la cocina donde encontraría a mi mama.

-Edward necesito que me ayudes a preparar la mesa! Me olvide de eso por completooo- me dijo rápidamente.

Con rapidez termine la mesa justo cuando toco el timbre. –Ahh ya llegaron- dijo mi mama.

Nos apresuramos a abrir la puerta, y la sorpresa que nos llevamos.

-Papa, y tu llave?- le pregunte.

-Ay hijo es que me lleve la llave equivocada!- me contesto.

-Oh bueno, mejor ten mas cuidado amor- le dijo mama- y anda a arreglarte que los invitados no tardan en llegar!- lo apresuro.

-Ya ya voy mujer!- y salió disparado al cuarto.

En diez minutos volvió a aparecer papa y nos pusimos a conversar mientras esperábamos a los vecinos.

-Hola Esme tienes una casa hermosa- dijo Rosalie cuando llegaron.

-Si Esme, me encanta tu casa!- dijo Alice, y Jasper solo asintió mientras Bella estaba atrás como escondiéndose.

-Muchas gracias- dijo orgullosa- la decore yo misma.

-Woo pues te quedo de las mil maravillas- dijo Rose.

-Ohh pero es una casa normal como la de ustedes- dijo- mejor pasemos al comedor donde nos espera Carlisle.

-Hola buenas noches, soy Carlisle- dijo.

-Hola como está? Mi nombre es Rosalie- lo saludo- mucho gusto.

-Mi nombre es Jasper.

-Yo soy Alice, mucho gusto en conocerlo, tiene una hermosa familia.

-Hoola so-oy Bella.- Fue la única que solo lo saludo de lejos, que raro.

- Bueno porque no vamos a la mesa, la cena esta lista- dijo mama.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa y me senté entre Bella y Alice quien iba alado de Jasper. Me sentía feliz por estar alado de Bella.

-Hola Bella como estas?-

-Bien gracias-

- Estas muy linda-

- oh gracias, pero no es para tanto- me dijo sonrojada.

Empezamos a comer mientras Esme hablaba con Rose y nosotros escuchábamos.

-Y como así decidieron venir para Forks?- dijo mi mama.

-Bueno- dijo nerviosa – Queríamos cambiar de ambiente, si eso, queríamos cambiar de ambiente Florida es muy caluroso y decidimos venir a Forks.- dijo no muy segura.

-Ohh valla, pues Forks es muy encantador, aunque llueve mucho, pero es lo de menos.

En ese momento, Bella me agarro del brazo con fuerza, y cuando la mire se desmayo pero la pude agarrar antes de que se cayera de la silla.

-Bella!- grite, y todos me miraron y Jasper vino rápidamente a ayudarme.

-Que le paso?- me pregunto.

-No lo sé, me agarro del brazo y cuando voltee se desmayo-

La cargamos hasta el cuarto de huéspedes y mi papa llevo su maletín para revisarla. Le saco una muestra de sangre para llevarla al hospital y se dispuso a despertarla.

-Don..- empezó- suélteme! No me haga daño por favor!- empezó a gritar- no me toque! AUXILIO!-

-Bella, cariño solo es el Dr. Carlisle, no te hará nada, estamos aquí nosotros- la tranquilizo Alice.

Se volvió a acostar temblando, y lentamente me acerque a ella.

-Te sientes bien?- le pregunte, pero ella me sorprendió abriendo rápidamente los ojos y abrazándome fuerte y sollozando.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy- le dije

-No te vayas por favor- me dijo.

-Aquí estoy- la tranquilice, cuando voltee ya no había nadie.

-Y me vas a responder?- le sonreí.

-Oh, si estoy bien- y se separo de mi- perdón por eso-

-No importa, lo puedes hacer cuando quieras- le dije.

Se sonrojó –Quieres algo?- le dije- te lo pudo traer si quieres.

-No no gracias- me sonrió y si querer le devolví la sonrisa.-Pero puedes llamar a Jasper? Necesito hablar con él-

-No te preocupes, yo lo llamo- le dije sintiendo una punzada en el pecho.

Cuando salí entro Jasper y se quedaron un buen rato adentro, mire a Alice y ella estaba tranquila de que Jasper este con Bella a solas.

Paso alrededor de 20 minutos cuando Jasper salió con Bella.

-Bueno será mejor que nos fuéramos- dijo Jasper.

-Muchas gracias por todo Esme y disculpas las molestias- dijo Rose.

-Ohh no es ninguna molestia, al contrario si quieren puede quedarse Bella hoy aquí si no se siente bien- dijo.

-Mañana llevare esta muestra para revisarla- dijo mi pa.

-No se moleste Dr. Carlisle- dijo Rose.

-Oh por favor llámenme Carlisle, no soy tan viejo ehh!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ohh bueno, Carlisle gracias-

-Si disculpe la molestia- dio Bella despidiéndose.

-Ya dije no es ninguna- dijo mama –Mañana Carlisle les dará los resultados en la tarde-

-Ohh gracias, pasaremos por ellos- dijo Jasper.-Buenas noches y gracias.

-Si hasta mañana que duerman bien- dijo Alice- Nos veremos en el instituto Edward- hice una mueca, no quería volver a la máscara.

-Sí, pero si quieren puedo llevarlos- ofrecí.

-Oh si no es mucha molesta- negué- bueno gracias, están de acuerdo chicos?-

-Siii- respondieron Alice y Jasper.

-Bueno mañana entonces nos vemos- se despidieron.

-Hasta mañana- les dije, me acerque a Bella- cuídate- dije.

-gracias-

Cuando se fueron nos quedamos arreglando la casa, lavando los platos y secándolos.

-Hijo, fue un gesto muy gentil de tu parte el ofrecerte a llevarlos- me dijo mama.

-Si eres un ofrecido jajaja- me susurró papa, para que mi mama no escuchara. Decidí ignorarlo.

-Si mama, cuando fui a su casa note que no tenían carro y pues no es ninguna molestia para mi llevarlos-

-si, Ohhh miren la hora que es! Mañana tienes instituto Edward será mejor que vayas a dormir.

No pegue un ojo en toda la noche, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza, estoy muy preocupado por Bella, la forma en que se desmayo y lo apartada que esta de todo, por otro lado mañana empieza de nuevo la semana y otra vez a fingir, no me gusta hacerlo y ahora es peor que Bella estudiará en el instituto y creerá todo lo que se dice de mí, será mejor que me aleje de ese mundo poco a poco y tratarlos a ellos que son buenas personas y excelentes amigos pero la cuestión es si me aceptarán como amigo, jaja que irónico y pensar que en el instituto todos quieren ser mis amigos, pero ellos son diferentes o eso espero.

-Edward, Edward despiértate hijo- llamó mi mama, no me había dado cuenta que me quede dormido mientras pensaba.

-Si ma ya voy- me levanta para alistarme para el instituto. Cuando acabé baje a desayunar.

-Hola mama, y mi papa?- le pregunte.

-Se tuvo que ir al hospital por una emergencia-

Desayune rápidamente –Adiós mama, cuídate- Me despedí de ella.

Fui directo al garaje por mi Volvo, tenía que pasar por el puente para llegar a la otra casa.

-Buenos días Edward como amaneciste?- me saludo Rose.

-Bien gracias y tú?-

-Excelente, ya mismo bajan los chicos-me dijo

- No hay problema, yo los espero-le dije, y nos fuimos a sentar a la sala.

-En tres días mas nos llegan los carros- me dijo.

-Igual para mí no es mucha molestia llevarlos, la compañía es agradable-

-Hola- oí la voz de Bella y al voltearme la vi tan bonita y delicada como una rosa.

-Buenos días Bella- le sonreí, no me acerque por qué no la quiero incomodar.

Después de ella siguieron todos los demás, nos despedimos de Rose para ir directo al instituto.

* * *

**Holaa! Lo siento de nuevo por hacerls esperar! espero que el capii sea de su agrado y comenten! =D he estado muy ocupada espero que me sepan comprender y disculpar! El capi lo tengo desde hace practicamente una semana pero lo iba a poner el viernes y no habia internet! buuaa! =( Espero les haya gustadoo! =D **

**Saludos..**

**Sonitha Cullen**

**Review?**


	5. Primer Dia Instituto

_**Summary**__**:**__ Un chico popular que no quería serlo, una "familia" que llegara a cambiar su destino, un secreto que pronto será revelado..._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer lastimosamente no puedo tener un Edward! pero la historia si es mía! =D_

* * *

**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

Cuando llegamos al instituto todos juntos, empezaron los murmullos, "_Ese es Edward Cullen con los nuevos?_", y cosas así.

-Chicos, les quiero decir una cosa- les dije cuando estábamos en la secretaria esperando sus horarios.

-Dinos- Me regalo una sonrisa Alice.

-Es que bueno aquí yo soy como quien dice el "el popular", y bueno no crean lo que dicen de mí, aquí me muestro diferente.-

-Como que diferente? – me interrumpió Jasper.

-Si bueno, aquí piensan que soy superficial, que solo me importa la imagen y voy fiesta en fiesta, pero es mentira, ellos "mis amigos" no saben que me gusta leer los clásicos y tocar el piano- Vi la cara de Bella sorprendida- jaja si supieran eso se morirían al saber que su capitán del equipo de futbol sea un nerd.-

-Pero por qué no simplemente no te mostraste como eres?- pregunto Alice.

-Ni yo sé bien porque, simplemente el dia que llegue aquí hace mas de tres años, empezaron las especulaciones sobre mí, y yo simplemente no negué nada, me eligieron de capitán por lo bueno que se me da y como soy hijo del doctor mas famoso de Chicago todos quisieron ser mis amigos, pero casi ni me junto con ellos, piensan que soy un arrogante por sentarme solo y estar casi siempre solo, piensan que me creo superior pero no me gusta ser popular- hice una mueca – Yo sé que mis "amigos" hablan mal de mí y eso me tiene sin cuidado, no me gusta vivir bajo las apariencias, por eso no niego ni afirmo nada.-

-Y por qué nos cuentas eso? – pregunto Alice.

-Ustedes me cayeron muy bien y se ve que son excelentes personas cosa que aquí casi no hay, y no quiero que se crean todo lo que dice aquí de mí.- les dije.

-Bueno gracias por confiar en nosotros- dijo Jasper, me sonrieron.

-Si bueno, solo tengan cuidado con los de por aquí, especialmente Alice y Bella, me apuesto cualquier cosa que ya están viendo quien se las liga primero- les advertí, y vi como Jasper se ponía rojo de furia.

-Nadie tocara a mi pequeña- Abrazo a Bella que estaba sorprendida. –Y tampoco a mi Alice.

-Solo tengan cuidado, y tu también hay un grupito que ni mi me han dejado en paz para que salga con unas de ellas- hice una mueca.

-Gracias-

-Chicos aquí está sus horarios: Isabella Swan, Jasper Hale y Alice Brandon- Se los entrego conforme los iba nombrando- Ohh Sr. Cullen veo que ya los conoce, eso será bueno usted compartirá las mayorías de las clases con la Srta. Swan – internamente me alegre aunque no lo demostré. –Y ahora tienes con los tres, así que les podrías enseñar la clase.

- Seria un placer Sra. Cope- le sonreí cariñosamente, nunca les faltaba el respeto a ningún profesor, ellos si sabían quién soy.

-Gracias Edward, siempre tan amable- Me sonrió –Ahora no querrán llegar tarde, así que mejor será que vayan a su clase- Nos sonrió maternalmente.

-Sí, muchas gracias- le sonrió Alice.

-De nada jovencita, Edward salúdame a tu madre- me dijo.

-Así será, hasta luego tenga un buen dia-

-Igual ustedes- Se despidió.

-Que señora tan amable- comento Alice cuando nos dirigíamos al salón sin prestar atención a los murmullos.

-Eddie!- Noo porque a mi- mi vida como te fue el fin de semana?- me dijo ignorando a los demás.

-Ash! Lauren ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llamen Eddie, además, se te olvido lo que te dije el viernes?- le dije acordándome.

-Sí pero sé que era mentira mi amor, solo lo decías porque estabas enojado- dijo restándole importancia.

-Mira, será mejor que te lo grabes, no soy nada tuyo entendiste!- le dije enojado- y llego tarde, así que me voy- le dije y me fui rápidamente haciéndole señas a los chicos para que me siguieran.

-Woo, ya entiendo de lo que hablabas- me dijo Jasper.

-Si es muy insistente, ya me saca de casillas, el viernes le dije cosas peores, que un caballero no debería decirle a una dama, aunque ella sea una regalada por no decirle algo peor- le dije –Pero nunca me hace caso.

-Algún dia se cansara- Me consoló Jasper.

- Seria un milagro-

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a historia, todo el trayecto Bella estuvo muy cayada y nunca participo en las conversaciones.

-Buenos días señor Cullen- me saludo el profesor.

-Buenos días Señor Martínez-

-Veo que ya conoció a los nuevos. Buenos días chicos, bienvenidos- Les dijo.

-Gracias-

-Bueno siéntense en los puestos vacios que hay, están cerca de donde se sienta el señor Cullen- les dijo.

Nos dirigimos hasta el fondo del salón y les indique donde se sentaran.

-Como así te sientas hasta el final?- me pregunto Alice.

-Aquí es mas difícil que me estén mirando- le dije simplemente.

La clase transcurrió normal, los demás chicos se las ingeniaron para mirar a los nuevos, pero ellos los ignoraron. Las demás clases estuvieron tranquilas, me toco dos clases mas con Bella y una con Jasper quien me pidió que cuidara a Bella en las clases que teníamos solos. Bella se notaba nerviosa viendo para todos los lados y siempre se sentaba cerca de mí aunque no me hablara.

Cuando toco el timbre del almuerzo la acompañe en la cafetería donde ya la esperaban Alice y Jasper en la fila, compre mi comida y me dispuse a salir al jardín de atrás, donde siempre iba a comer tranquilo y leer un libro en lo que resta del almuerzo.

Me senté en mi lugar favorito, al pie del árbol mas alto y viejo pero me daba la seguridad de que nadie me viera.

Hoy le tocaba a Los juegos del hambre, navegando en internet me encontré este libro y dijeron que era increíble, aunque soy mas de los clásicos este me intereso mucho la trama por eso lo compre y también los dos libros después de ese, empecé a leer después de comerme mi sándwich y el jugo.

Iba por la cuarta parte del libro cuando toco el timbre para ingresar a clases, estaba muy concentrado que no me di cuenta que el tiempo paso muy rápido.

Iba a buscar a Bella para que fuéramos juntos a Biología que nos tocaba juntos, la encontré por los casilleros.

-Bella!- le grite, ella se volteo alarmada, pero al verme se calmo.

-Edward- me saludo.

-Te estaba buscando para ir juntos a biología- le dije.

-Si gracias, ya me estaba perdiendo- me sonrió y que sonrisa tan hermosa, de ahora en adelante me encargaría de que mantuviera esa sonrisa la mayor parte del tiempo.

En biología nos toco de compañeros ya que yo era el único que trabajaba solo, el resto de la hora paso sin convenientes.

La siguiente hora le tocaba gimnasia sola, la acompañe a su salón para que no se perdiera y le desee suerte.

Me dispuse a ir a inglés, que tenia con Alice. Cuando llegue ella ya está allí, me sonrió y me senté junto a ella.

-Así que te gusta Bella no es así?- me dijo Alice como si hablara del clima.

-Ehh! No yo… yoo… no – No sabía ni que decía.

-Descuida, no le diré a nadie- me sonrió.

-Pero como te diste cuenta? Se me nota tanto?- le pregunte con miedo a que Bella se diera cuenta.

-Ohh no solo que soy muy observadora, además de que tus ojos brillan cada vez que hablas con ella o de ella-

-Oh! No lo sabía! – le dije

- Si pero sabes, tienes que ir muy despacio con ella, ella ha sufrido mucho y no creo que quiera a alguien detrás de ella – me intrigo lo que dijo.

-Y por qué?- le pregunte.

-Ella es la que te lo tiene que contar, solo te digo que siempre tengas cuidado con ella- me dijo seria.

No le pude preguntar más porque la profesora llego.

* * *

_Lo sientoo! He estado muy ocupada poque me voy de intercambio en 1 dia! pero aunque tardare mas no voy a dejar la historia a medias! Espero me sepan disculpar!_

_Gracias por los review que me dejan! Los quiero a todos!_

_Saludos_

_Sonitha Cullen!_


	6. La Verdad Descubiendo

_**Summary**__**:**__ Un chico popular que no quería serlo, una "familia" que llegara a cambiar su destino, un secreto que pronto será revelado..._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer lastimosamente no puedo tener un Edward! pero la historia si es mía! =D_

* * *

**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

Me quede con la duda ¿Que será lo que tiene Bella que desconfía y se asusta de todos menos de Alice, Jasper y Rose? No preste mucha atención a la clase y suerte que no me preguntaran nada ya que soy un buen alumno.

Toco el timbre y corrí a buscar a Bella, me olvide de Alice!, seguí corriendo al gimnasio, no se porque de repente me dio la urgencia de ver a Bella. Cuando llegue no la encontré, puede que esté todavía cambiándose, así que espere afuera a que saliera mientras veía a la gente pasar saludándome solo sonreía por cortesía.

-ohh Eddie! Me estabas esperando mi amor? Tan lindo – no lo que me faltaba para acabar mi dia, Jessica – Me hubieras dicho que me ibas a esperar para no demorarme tanto, además…-

-Estoy esperando a Bella- la interrumpí, antes de que siguiera con su monologo – Así que si no te importa –le dije para que se fuera, me estaba cansando ella y su sequito de "amigas".

-A Bella- dijo despectivamente –Bueno, mi Eddie haciendo de bueno con la nueva! –Dijo sonriendo hipócritamente –Pero Eddie no es necesario, vamos –me cogió del brazo jalándome.

-Yo no me estoy haciendo el bueno –saque mi brazo –Bella es una buena amiga y buena persona –"No como tú" pensé –no como otras personas – le dije despectivamente dándole a entender mis pensamientos, no me importo, hablo de Bella con un tono que no me gusto para nada.

-Oh bueno, tú te lo pierdes –dijo –Espera sentado, no te vayas a cansar. –se rio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con..- voltee y ya no estaba.

Espero que no le haya hecho nada porque o si no se las va a tener que ver conmigo y posiblemente también con Alice y Jasper.

Espere a que todos salieran y Bella aun no salía, así que entre a buscarla. No había nadie en los casilleros, iba a salir a preguntar cuando escuche un sollozo y corro a buscarla ¿Qué le habrá hecho Jessica?

Me la encuentro hecha un ovillo temblando, me acerco despacio pero haciendo que note mi presencia para no asustarla.

-Bella, soy yo, Edward –me arrodillo alado de ella y de repente salta a mis brazos sollozando, solo puedo abrazarla, consolándola.

Espere hasta que se tranquilizara, hice que me mirara a los ojos, los tenia rojos igual que su nariz pero a pesar de eso, lucia hermosa.

-¿Por qué llorabas? –le pregunte suavemente.  
-Yo.. yo.. –sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente.

-Ya, ya tranquila, no pasa nada – la abrace.

-No quiero que te vayas- sollozo.

-Bella, no me voy a ir a ningún lado- le dije.

-Todos se van –afirmo –Todos tiene una vida por delante- me dijo.

-Bella, ahora tu eres mi vida- le dije, sin pensarlo, se tenso, alzo la vista y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos –Y de ese modo el león se enamoro de la oveja- susurre. Desvió la vista- Que oveja más estúpida- susurro.-Que león tan morboso y masoquista – me miro a los ojos y me acerque poco a poco, quería probar sus labios desde el primer dia, pero le doy tiempo para que se negué, me acerco, primero rozo sus labios y la miro a los ojos, los tenia cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, me acerco nuevamente y la beso.

Ni en mis mas profundos sueños me imagine unos labios mas suaves, parecía que tenia juegos artificiales en mi corazón, una sensación indescriptible, con la lengua le pido acceso a su boca y me lo concede, en ese momento me doy cuenta, es ella, la chica de mis sueños, la que siempre he esperado, me sentí completo.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire. La mire a los ojos y le sonreí, ella se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba. Nos quedamos mirándonos hasta que de pronto Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida cono si se diera cuenta de algo.

-Yo lo-o sie-en-nto- bajo la mirada.

Con un dedo alce su mirada –No lo sientas- le dije –Yo me enamore de ti Bella, ese beso significo mucho para mí, así que no digas que lo sientes por favor –me sincere –para ti ¿Qué significo este beso? –le dije con el corazón apretujado.

-Yo-o no l-o se – desvió la vista. Mi corazón se estrujo –Estoy confundida.-

"_Con Bella hay que ir despacio_" recordé las palabras de Alice.

-Pues esperare- le sonreí –Yo no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente –me levante – Ahora creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí y Alice y Jasper han de estar preocupados, será mejor que nos fuéramos- le extendí una mano, ella la tomo vacilante y nos fuimos al estacionamiento.

No había muchos carros.

-¿Dónde estaban? Nos tenían preocupados- dijo Alice en tono de reproche.

-Fue mi culpa Alice, lo siento- le dije- le pedí a Bella que me acompañara a entregar unos libros a la biblioteca- le mentí, mire a Bella y ella sonrió agradeciéndome.

-Bueno la próxima avisen, me tenían muy preocupada – reprocho Alice.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar – le dije.

-Bueno, ahora me lo tendrás que recompensar acompañándome de compras –sonrió y se fue dando saltitos hacia el carro, le abrí la puerta a Bella y a Alice como mi mama me enseño y fui a la parte del piloto.

En el camino Alice se la paso hablando del primer dia de clases, Bella solo mirando por la ventana y Jasper contestando las preguntas que Alice le hacía mirándola con amor.

Llegamos primero a mi casa y de ahí cruce el puente para llegar a la de ellos.

Baje y le abrí la puerta a las dos.

-Gracias Edward- me sonrió Alice.

-Gracias – dijo Bella, le sonreí.

-De nada, ya saben soy de la vieja escuela- les dije.

-Ven, entra con nosotros, para pasar la tarde- me dijo Alice.

-Está bien, gracias- le dije.

Pasamos la tarde jugando todo lo que Alice se le ocurría, me divertí como nunca, en especial viendo a Bella sonrojarse, haciendo pucheros y pelear con Alice, es la primera vez que la veo así, libre, sin miedos.

-Hola- respondí al celular.

-Hijo- saludo mi papa- ¿estás con Bella?- me pregunto.

-Sí, que paso papa?- le dije.

-Nada, solo avísale que ya están listos los resultados de los análisis de sangre y quería ver si tú la puedes llevas al hospital para revisarlos y sería conveniente que venga Rose- dijo.

-¿es algo grave?- le pregunte preocupado.

-Nada hijo- me dijo –solo es que como Bella no es mayor de edad necesita a un adulto responsable-

-Bueno- dije no muy convencido –En cuanto llegue Rose, vamos para allá- dije.

-ok, hasta entonces hijo- se despido.

-Adiós papa- le dijo y colgó.

-¿Qué paso Edward?- pregunto Jasper.

-Están listos los exámenes de Bella y mi papa quiere que Rose vaya también- les dije.

-Bueno, ella no tardara en llega –Dijo Jasper mirando el reloj.

En ese momento, se abre la puerta y aparece Rose.

-Hola chicos- saludo con una sonrisa -¿Qué tal su primer dia?-

-hola- respondimos –Bien, gracias.

-Rose –Llamo Alice –Ya están listos los exámenes y Carlisle llamo para que fuéramos al hospital.

-ohh, bueno, vamos- dijo Rose

Nadie mostraba preocupación porque después Bella se asustaba, ella ha estado cayada desde que llamo Carlisle.

Llegamos al hospital y los guie hasta el consultorio.

-Hola Jane- salude a la secretaria –Esta papa en su oficina?- le pregunte.

-Hola Edward, claro, pasa- me dijo sonriendo –me dijo que te haga pasar en cuanto llegues.

-Gracias- nos dirigimos a su oficina.

-Adelante- respondió papa cuando tocamos.

-Hola papa-

-Hola- dijeron los demás.

-Tomen asiento- dijo papa con una sonrisa.- Por favor espera afuera- me dijo.

-No- susurro Bella por primera vez desde que papa llamo –Quédate- me dijo.

-Esta bien Bella- me acerque a ella y puse mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Bueno, cono todos están aquí, procederé a abrir los resultados-cogió un sobre y lo abrió para leerlo –Veo que tienes un poco de anemia Bella, deberías comer mas hierro –dijo –y que es esto?- abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.

-Que es Carlisle?- pregunto Rosalie preocupada.

-Bueno pues, Bella cuando fue tu ultimo periodo menstrual?- pregunto.

-No me acuerdo- susurro sonrojada.

-De acuerdo a estos resultados, Bella estas embarazada- dijo papa, me quede en shock, creo que todos lo estábamos, Bella embarazada? Bueno si tiene novio después de todo.

-Queeee!? – salto Jasper- Viste Rose, debe haberle partido la cara a ese malnacido cuando tuve la oportunidad- Jasper estaba rojo de furia.

-Calma Jazz- trato de tranquilizarlo Alice.

-Que me calme!? Que no ves Alice las consecuencias? – dijo Jasper.

De repente Bella empezó a temblar y sollozar, rápidamente todos se callaron yo fui el primero en acercarme y ella me abrazo fuerte, llorando, esperamos a que se calmara, estaba muy frágil en mis brazos. Cuando se calmo mi papa dijo:

-Me puedes decir, claro si se puedo, porque estas tan alterado Jasper?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bella?- dijo Rose, como pidiendo permiso.

-Esta bien Rose, cuéntales tu- me abrazo mas fuerte, y la acomode de tal forma que yo estaba sentado y ella en mi regazo.

-Con mi familia vivíamos alado de la casa de Bella- comenzó Rose, preste atención, me preguntaba porque las reacciones de ellos, en especial la de Jasper y estaba preocupado por Bella. –Nosotros vivíamos ahí desde siempre, yo había de tener unos 15 años cuando una familia adinerada se mudo a la casa de alado, los Swan, solo era una pareja con su pequeña hija de 8 años creo, todo era tan raro en esa casa, nunca salía la niña, solo sus padres: Charlie y Renne Swan, y así pasaron 2 años y ahí ocurrió el accidente de los padres de Alice- Rose hizo una pausa y miro a Alice que tenía su mano con la de Jasper agarrada – los padres de Alice también eran nuestros vecinos y los mejores amigos de mis padres, en el funeral fue la primera vez que niños a Bella, afuera de su casa, venia acompañada de sus padres y ella lloraba en silencio sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, en ese momento no sabia la razón de su llanto, y después me entere que los padres de Alice la ayudaban y ella los amaba mucho. Pasaron dos meses del accidente y la pequeña Alice se unió a mi familia.– hizo una pausa –Una tarde, estábamos jugando afuera los 3 cuando escuchamos unos golpes y el llanto de una niña –Bella se estremeció, y la apreté en señal de apoyo –nos acercamos y lo vimos todo, Jasper quería ayudarle pero nosotros no podíamos porque éramos pequeños –Rose se seco una lagrima de su mejilla – ese dia nos enteramos de todo, Bella nos lo conto esa misma tarde cuando termino todo, los papas la tenían como encarcelada, ellos decían que era "por su bien", tenia profesores particulares y casi no comía, si uno de ellos estaba de mal humos se lo descargaba con Bella y no la dejaban comer ni tocar nada o peor aún, le pegaban, nosotros la ayudábamos en lo que podíamos, aunque nadie nos creía por ser una familia adinerada, asi pasaron los meses, años y nosotros nos hacíamos mas unidos, yo era como la mama de Bella, descubrimos cono se podía salir y entrar del cuarto de Bella sin ser vistos y algunas veces nosotros íbamos con ella o ella a nosotros. Hasta que un dia su mama nos descubrió , -Sentí como Bella se tensaba –Nos saco de su casa a rastras y nos llevo hasta nuestros padres, ahí tuvimos que contar todo a ellos, pero la peor parte se la llevo Bella, la golpearon hasta que quedo inconsciente, mi mama se dio cuenta que decíamos la verdad y llamo a servicios infantiles y logramos separar a Bella de sus padres, pero a ellos no le hicieron nada ya que tenían el poder suficiente para quedar inmune –hice una mueca- Asi pasaron unos meses y Jasper, Bella y Alice tendrían unos 14 años y ahí fue cuando Bella conoció a James – Todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado y Bella sollozo en mi pecho y me abrazo mas fuerte – al principio era encantador , a mis padres, que tenían la tutela de Bella, los tenía encantados, Bella estaba muy enamorada por así decirlo. Paso un año y medio, cuando mis padres fallecieron – sollozo un poco –cuando todo cambio, al poco tiempo de hacer Bella cumplido los 16 James cambio, ya no era el encantador muchacho de antaño, se volvió hostil con nosotros y Bella decidió terminar la relación, James se enfureció y abuso de ella –apreté mas mi abrazo- la amenazo también, cuando nos enteramos, Jasper quiso matarlo, pero lo disuadimos aunque igual obtuvo unos buenos golpes, pero la policía no logro encontrarlo ya que escapo, todavía lo siguen buscando.-

-Por eso decidimos después de un tiempo mudarnos, irnos de aquel lugar, nos llagaban amenazas de parte de James y todo el mundo se entero de lo sucedido, no queríamos que Bella se sintiera incomoda con todos eso chismes, asi que decidimos mudarnos a Forks donde teníamos esta casa- concluyo Rose.

-No se preocupen, nosotros les ayudaremos en lo que podamos- dijo mi papa –Si les encuentra James no dudes en avisarnos, los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos- Yo apreté el brazo de Bella en señal de afirmación.

-Muchas gracias Carlisle- dijo Rose.

-Gracias- se escucho un leve susurro por parte de Bella.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos algo en cuestión- dijo, todos pusimos atención- Bella, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero por tu situación, tengo que preguntártelo- suspiro- que piensas hacer con el bebe? – pregunto temeroso Carlisle.

Bella se todo el vientre –Lo voy a a tener – dijo segura –No voy a matar a mi bebe, porque el o ella no tienes la culpa de nada, además este bebe es mio solamente- dijo sonriendo.

Todos sonreímos en señal de apoyo – Bien, te felicito – sonrio mi papa –Entonces te recetare unas vitaminas que deberas tomas a diario, ademas de no olvidarte comer sano- dijo en tono profesional. –Ahora si quieres podemos hacer un ultrasonido para ver como esta el bebe y el tiempo de gestación exactamente – sonrio.

-Okey, gracias – dijo Bella, se levanto e mi regazo sonrojada –lo siento – sonrio apenada.

-No tienes porque- le sonreí.

Nos fuimos a otra habitación, donde se hacían los ultrasonidos. Papa nos dejo entrar a todos, Bella se fue a cambiar y cuando salió, vi lo frágil que es mi Bella, ella se recostó y tomo mi mano por inercia, me gusto la calidez de su mano, quisiera poder estar así siempre, sentí a Bella temblar por el gel que mi papa, le puso en su aun plano vientre.

-Vamos a ver- dijo –Veo que está todo bien, se está formando la cabecita- señaló la pantalla, todos nos acercamos a ver – estas de casi tres meses por lo que veo, así que podemos oír su corazón, quieres escucharlo?- le pregunto a Bella.

-Si- sonrió Bella.

De repente, la sala se llenos de un pitito rápido, Bella me apretó la mano y sollozaban un poco las chicas.

-Qué hermoso! – exclamo Alice.

-Sí, felicidades Bella – dijo Rose.

Bella tenía los ojos brillantes mirando la pantalla sonriendo, como nunca la vi hacerlo.

-Tu bebe está creciendo muy bien- dijo Papa –felicidades- sonrió.

-Gracias – sonrió.

-Solo debes seguir mis indicaciones y todo saldrá bien- le limpio el gel des vientre –Quieres que te imprima una foto?- pregunto.

-Se puede? –pregunto insegura.

-Pues claro – dijo. Bella asintió.

Mientras esperábamos que Bella terminara de cambiarse, Jaspes se acerco a mi.

-Que tienes con Bella? – pregunto.

-La amo Jasper- dije- pero ella ahora está confundida, le estoy dando su tiempo –le dije.

-Ten cuidado con ella- dijo –veo que eres sincero- sonrió –pero te las veras conmigo si le haces daño –

-Cuento con ello- le dije –nunca le haría daño, ella es lo que siempre he esperado –sonreí –y si le hago daño, seré el primero en irte a buscar –le dije, el me sonrió asintiendo.

- Que tanto hablan –pregunto Alice.

-Solo le estaba dando las gracias por ayudar a Bella –le dijo.

-Ahh, Bella, por cierto ustedes andan muy misteriosos, me tendrás que contar todo Edward Cullen- dijo- o si no se lo sacare a Bella- sonrió.

Bella salió y mi papa le entrego unas fotos y Alice le quito una.

-Para tener a mi sobrinito o sobrinita en mi bolso- se justifico sonriendo.

-Oh no, entonces yo también quiero una – dijo Rose, Bella le dio una y también a Jasper quien sonrió agradeciéndole.

Me entristeció que no me diera una, pero lo comprendo porque no soy de la familia.

Nos despedimos de papa ya que tenía turno hasta las 8.

-Chicos les espero a comer en mi casa esta noche- les dijo Carlisle.

-Nos es necesario Carlisle, pero gracias- dijo Rose.

-Insisto por favor, vayan, les estaremos esperando- sonrió Carlisle.

Rose solo asintió –Gracias-.

Nos dirigimos al auto y los deje en su casa.

-Bueno, será mejor que aparezca por la casa y ayude a mama en la cocina- sonreí –nos vemos a las 8:30-

-Nos vemos- sonrió Rose.

-Hasta la vista- dijo Alice y se llevo a Jasper y Rose, solo pude asentir.

-Emm Edward- dijo Bella sonrojándose –Gracias por estar ahí apoyándome-

-No tienes porque – le repetí –Ya sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti y que estés embarazada no significa que vaya a cambiar de opinión –me acerque –Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, este es mi celular, cualquier cosa llámame y vendré enseguida –le bese en la frente y me aleje.

-Edward –me llamo –toma –me tendió la fotografía de su bebe –quiero que tengas una –sonrió.

-Gracias- le sonreí y la abrace –ahora será mejor que me vaya, veo que hay público presente- señale disimuladamente hacia la ventana donde Rose y Alice se escondieron rápidamente. Me reí –ellas nunca cambian –dijo sonriendo –ahora me esperara un interrogatorio – dijo.

- Oh, en ese caso, suerte- le dije sonriendo –nos vemos Bella – le sonreí de despedida y subí a mi auto no sin antes verla entrar a su casa.

-Edward, hijo que bueno que llegas –me sonrió mama cuando entre –Carlisle me acaba de llamar y dijo que los vecinos venían a comer- dijo.

-Si mama –le sonreí –vine a ayudarte –le dije.

-También me hablo sobre Bella –sus ojos se cristalizaron – pobre de mi niña-

La abrace –Si mama, pero no lo menciones por favor –

-Si hijo – se seco sus lagrimas –ahora manos a la cocina digo a la obra –sonrió- tenemos dos horas –abrió los ojos – vamos, vamos, yo me encargo de la ensalada y tu del postre por ahora-

Estuvimos cocinando, me encanta hacerlo, en especial con mi mama, nos divertimos mucho.

Arregle la mesa mientras mi mama se bañaba y de ahí me fui a arreglar.

Cuando baje encontré a mama decorando el postre.

-Ya estamos –le dije –y papa?

-No ha llegado aun –me dijo.

-Ya llegue – entro papa.

-hola mi amor- dijo mama –Que tal el trabajo?

-Bien, tienen todo preparado? –pregunto.

-Si, gracias a Edward, pude terminar todo a tiempo – dijo sonriéndome.

Estuvimos conversando en el salón, hasta que llegaron nuestros invitados, mama felicito a Bella por su embarazo y se ofreció a decorar el cuarto del bebe donde Alice salto diciendo que ella ayudaría también.

-Bueno, espero y les gusta – sonrió mama en la mesa –Edward ayudo a cocinar –sonrió.

-Es muy rico Esme, gracias – dijo Alice, y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Terminamos de comer y con mama trajimos el café con el postre de fresas que hizo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-Pero quien será a estas horas? –pregunto preocupada Esme.

-Yo voy –dije levantándome.

-Buenas noches, casa de la familia Cullen- dije en tono formal.

-Si ya se tonto- dijo una voz –esa también es mi familia! – se oyo una estruendosa risa, que solo podía ser de una persona.

-Hermano! Como estas? – lo salude sonriendo. –Hace tiempo que no llamas.

-Si, lo e y lo siento –dijo –he estado ocupado, los exámenes, las chicas..

-Quien es amor? –me pregunto mama.

-Es Emmett-

Mama puso una gran sonrisa y fue a llamar a Carlisle.

-Quien esta por ahí? –pregunto intrigado Emmett.

-Mama-

Siii mamiii –Chillo –Pónmela pónmela! –

-Ya ya niño grande- dije riéndome –Nos vemos.

-Mamaaa! Emmett quiere hablar contigo- grite.

Me arrancho el teléfono.

-Mi niño consentido! –exclamo.

-Mamii!- se escullo el chillido de Emmett, me rei, solo el podía ser tan infantil.

Regrese al comedor –Emmett nunca cambia – rio Carlisle que escucho también el chillido de el.

-Quien es Emmett?- pregunto Alice.

-Oh lo siento, olvide que ustedes no lo conocen- comento Carlisle – El es mi hijo mayor, está estudiando en Chicago donde antes vivíamos. Tiene 23 años y ya mismo se gradúa –sonrió orgulloso.

-Wow- Dijo Alice.

-Es un grandulón de esos que ves en la tele alzando pesas- sonreí – pero es todo un niño-

-Carlisle, Emm quiere hablarte – lo llamo mi mama.

- si me disculpan –sonrió Carlisle y se fue.

Al poco tempo regresaron y nos dispusimos a terminar el café.

-Creo que es hora de irnos –dijo Rose mirando la hora- no queremos molestarlos mas- sonrio.

-Son siempre bienvenidos- dijo Esme – Aunque si es un poco tarde y mañana tienen clases – sonrió.

-Hasta mañana – se despidieron –gracias por todo.

-Estuvo deliciosa la comida- sonrió Bella.

Los acompañe a la puerta y me despedí, prometiéndoles recogerlos mañana para ir al instituto.

-Gracias Edward –Sonrió Alice y Jasper avanzando con Rose.

-Sera eterna la noche – le dije a Bella- Hasta mañana –la bese en la frente –Ten dulces sueños.

-Gracias tu también –sonrió

-Si son contigo, siempre – se sonrojo y sonreí. Salió para reunirse con los otros y los vi hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Suspira. –Creo que ese suspiro tiene nombre- sonrió mama –No es cierto?

-Si mama- sonreí –no sé cómo pero estoy perdidamente enamorado de Bella- sonreí.

-Que bueno hijo –sonrió aprobándolo –es una muchacha muy tierna y amable a pesar de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar.

Terminamos de recoger los platos y papa como buen observador también se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Bella.

-Ya era hora- dijo sonriendo – pensé que te habías pasado al otro lado- puso cara de sufrimiento.

Rodee los ojos –Oye nunca nos presentabas una novia –me reprocho.

-Carlisle –lo regaño mama.

-Bueno bueno, dejo de molestar a Edward- sonrió – pero me gusta que se haya enamorado de Bella – dijo – lo único que tengo duda, es si te molesta o incomoda su embarazo – frunció el ceño.

-No papa, ese bebe es de Bella y yo lo voy a querer como si fuera mío –dije serio – claro, si ella me lo permite.

-Ella no es tonta hijo- sonrió- ella va a ver lo guapo y caballeroso que eres-

-Le voy a dar su tiempo- dije – está un poco confundida-

- Por lo que vi en el hospital – dijo papa – ella siente lo mismo que tu- sonrío.

-Eso espero- sonreí emocionado.

-Si hijo, no te atormentes –sonrío mama – ahora tienes que irte a la cama que mañana tienes instituto-.

-Si mami – sonreí. –Hasta mañana-

Me bañé y me acosté a dormir donde Bella fue la protagonista de mis sueños una vez mas.

* * *

**Hallooo! :D ya regresee! :D Alemania fue suuuper chevere y gracias a los que me esperaron! de verdad que alla quise subir un cap pero no tenia ni tiempo para escribir! :'( con el idioma cultura y escuelaa! **

**Ahora estoy en examenes finales en mi colegio y en febrero rindo mis grados y para entrar a la universidad! :S espero que todo salga biien! Me voy a dar tiempo para seguir escribiendo, el prox capi ya lo tengo mas o menos hecho, espero publicarlo la proxima semana :D Sin mas gracias por leerme! **

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron su opinion en el capi anterior! en especial a Alexito, me alegra saber que te gustan mis historias :D  
**

**este capi se merece un review? :D **

**Besos!**

**GPCS Sonitha Pico (cambie mi nombre! :D )**


	7. Sentimientos

_**Summary**__**:**__ Un chico popular que no quería serlo, una "familia" que llegara a cambiar su destino, un secreto que pronto será revelado..._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer lastimosamente no puedo tener un Edward! pero la historia si es mía! __=D_

**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

-Edward! Buenos días –sonrió Rose.

-Buenos días- sonreí.

-Pero que haces ahí parado! –Dijo empujándome hacia adentro –Pasa, pasa.

-Gracias-

Salude a Jasper que ya estaba esperando a las chicas, nos pusimos a conversar un rato, hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió,

Volteamos y bajando venían Alice y Bella, hermosa como siempre.

Nos fuimos al colegio, hablamos con la señora Cope para que excusara a Bella de todas las clases de deportes en el año por problemas médicos.

Y así paso un mes, casa dia iba mejorando mi relación con Bella y a ella se le notaba mas su barriguita aunque todavía no se ve a simple vista, yo lo siento cada vez que la abrazo.

Con los chicos nos hicimos como hermanos, todos los días después del instituto ellos venían a mi casa o yo a la suya, Rose a veces se nos unía pero resultaba dificultoso por la universidad pero a ella también le hemos cogido cariño toda la familia.

Hoy le tocaba a Bella su chequeo con Carlisle para ver cómo está el bebe, ella me dijo que la acompañara después del instituto, primero dejamos a Jasper y Alice en la casa de Ángela ya que tenían un trabajo en grupo y nos dirigimos al hospital.

-Veo que está todo bien –sonrió Carlisle –El latido es normal, el próximo ultrasonido podemos descubrir si es niña o niño –Bella sonrió. –Les imprimí mas fotos –dijo entregándole las fotos. –Entonces nos vemos, cariño –se despidió Carlisle.

-Hasta esta noche papa-le sonreí.

Salimos del hospital, mire a Bella y tenía una mueca mirando hacia el parque de enfrente.

-Que tienes Bells?- ya me imaginaba lo que tenia.

-Nada yo solo..- se sonrojo –Podemos ir por un helado? –pregunto tímidamente.

-Un antojo? –Asintió –Claro, vamos, estaré mas que encantado de darte tu primer antojo- sonreí emocionado.

-De cual quieres?- le pregunte cuando ya estábamos en la heladería

-De frutilla y chocolate- sonrió agradecida.

Después de comprar su helado y el mío de vainilla, nos fuimos a sentar a un banco en el parque.

-En que piensas?- le pregunte intrigado al ver su cara molesta.

-En que soy una tonta –frunció el ceño.

-No tu no eres ninguna tonta Bells –le reproche.

-Si, lo soy- dijo –si no lo fuera no te tendría esperando por mi respuesta, me daría cuenta que tu eres un caballero y buena persona, que no eres como James –se estremeció, y la abrace- y que si no me doy cuenta rápido, te olvidaras de mi y encontraras una chica mas adecuada a ti..-

-Tu eres esa chica, Bella –le interrumpí, con el corazón en la mano pregunta: Porque me dices todo eso?

-Porque, ahora me doy cuenta de que te amo, quizás lo he hecho desde que te vi, siento que te conozco de siempre, pero por tonta no quería aceptarlo- se sonrojo-

-Yo también te amo Bella –sonreí.-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas y lo que me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo. Tú me haces mejor persona para merecerte- le dije viéndola a los ojos para que viera toda la verdad en ellos.

-Yo solo tengo miedo Edward – susurro –tengo miedo por mi bebe-

-Yo amo a tu bebe como mío –le dije firmemente. Ella me miro sorprendida y de pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Enserio? – pregunto

-Si, no me importa de quien sea, tu eres su madre y eso es lo que cuenta, que adentro tuyo viva una parte de la persona que amo- sonreí.

-Te amo – me dijo.

-Ahora tu eres mi vida- me fui acercando poco a poco, como la primera vez, pero esta vez ella se acercaba conmigo para fundirnos en el beso mas maravilloso que he tenido, nos estábamos expresando con ese beso todo lo que no podíamos decir con palabras, el miedo, la preocupación por el futuro, pero lo que sobresalía es el amor que nos tenemos, al fin tenia a mi Bella y no la iba a dejar fácilmente, la iba a proteger con mi propia vida si es necesario, a ella y a su bebe.

-Bella- dije separándonos por falta de aire – sé que es pronto pero quería preguntarte algo –dije nervioso de pronto – Puedes hacerme el honor de ser tu novio y el padre de esa hermosa criatura que ellas dentro? –pregunte mirándola, sonrió.

-Si –sonrió – claro que siiii! –grito abrazándome, mientras lloraba en mi hombro.

Estuvimos abrazados y besándonos, hasta que vimos que se oscurecía.

-Sera mejor que nos pongamos en camino a casa- dije apenado –estarán preguntando por nosotros- le sonreí.

Todos se alegraron cuando les contamos la noticia de nuestro noviazgo y mi papa solo pudo gritar "Ya era hora!" por lo que todos reímos.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, y ya Bella estaba en los 5 meses de embarazo y se empezó a notar, todos en el instituto murmuraban detrás de ella, preguntándose si era yo el padre o era otro por lo avanzado que se veía en embarazo. Bella estaba de los nervios y la tratábamos de tranquilizar, y yo por mi parte no negaba ni afirmaba nada, allá ellos que piensen lo que quiera.

**POV BELLA**

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí- me voltee para mirar quien era.

-Que quieres Lauren?- siempre me andaba mirando mal.

-Eres una mosca muerta Swan –me miro con odio –Te le metiste en los ojos a mi Edward, y hasta te embarazaste para tenerlo no?- sonrió cínicamente.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras –dije mientras en el fondo me moría por salir de aquí, no tengo la suficiente fuerza.

-Ja ja ja, yo me encargare de que Edward habrá sus ojos y se dé cuenta de la poca cosa que eres- me miro despectivamente.

Estaba tratando de no llorar, pero se me hacía cada vez más difícil.

-Ya me encargare de primero deshacerme de ese bastardo que cargas –yo instintivamente me protegí mi vientre, mientras ella se acercaba y me agarraba fuertemente del brazo –Tú no eres nadie, Edward era mío hasta que tu llegaste! Me escuchaste? Mío y de nadie mas!- sin mas se fue dejándome sola en el baño. Empecé a sollozar, se que Edward tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta de lo que está perdiendo alado mío. Salí lo más rápido que pude del instituto, no quería que nadie me viera asi, ya me las arreglaría después con los chicos.

En el camino tropecé con alguien, pero rápidamente me fui sin ver quién era, solo quería desaparecer de ahí. Me interne en el bosque que estaba alado de la escuela y me acerque a un árbol a sentarme mientras lloraba y me desahogaba. Tengo tanto miedo ahora, ya no solo era James sino que Lauren también me odia y le quiere hacer daño a mi bebe.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme y sentí pánico, empecé a tratar de zafarme de esos brazos.

-Shuu, Bella mi amor soy yo, Edward- sin querer empecé a sollozar mas fuerte, el solo espero ahí, abrazándome mientras me calmaba.

-Mi amor, que te paso?- me pregunto Edward una vez que me calme. –Saliste tan rápido que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que chocaste conmigo cuando iba a verte.-

-Ed..w..ard, mi bebe!- solloce.

-Qué?! Que le paso?! Está bien? –decía en tono preocupado mientras tocaba delicadamente mi vientre.

-Está bien, por ahora- no sabía cuando podía parar de llorar.

-Por ahora?- pregunto mirándome con el ceño fruncido –Como es eso? Acaso James te encontró?- negué mientras lo miraba –Entonces..

-Fue Lauren – dije mientras él se tensaba – me la encontré en el baño y me amenazo –dije mientras protegía a mi bebe.

Como!?- Pregunto el alterado –como se atreve! Te hizo algo?-

-Solo me dijo que ella se encargaría de alejarte de mí, que tu siempre fuiste de ella –solloce –pero antes va a deshacerse de mi bebe para que no se interponga en sus planes – me abrace de nuevo a él llorando, solo en sus brazos me siento segura.

-Se atrevió a tanto? –Dijo apretando sus puños –No te preocupes mi amor, yo te protegeré a ti a nuestro bebe- me sonrió.

-Pee..ro Edward, ella tiene razón –dije apartándolo –soy tan poca cosa, no te merezco y solo somos una carga mi bebe y yo- dice sin mirarlo.

-Escúchame bien, Isabella –dijo girándome para que lo mirara –Tú no eres ninguna carga, me escuchaste? –Dijo mirándome a los ojos –ni mucho menos nuestro hijo, porque es asi como lo veo- me dijo tiernamente posando sus manos en mi vientre –ustedes se convirtieron en lo mas importante para mí- me sonrió. –cuando me aceptaste, yo te deje en claro que te amaba a ti y al bebe, que lo veo como si fuera mio- me abrazo –asi que por favor deja de decir esas cosas, porque no son verdad-

-Edward- dije emocionada.

-Te amo, y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar- me miro con todo el amor.

-Yo también te amo- dije cuando se acercaba a darle un beso a mi vientre para después levantarse y sellar nuestro amor con un beso.

Que tonta puedo llegar a ser, pensando que Edward no me quisiera, si lo ha demostrado siempre desde que nos conocemos, el me ama por lo que soy y eso me basta.

-Ahora deja que esas dudas se vayan de tu cabecita- le sonreí.

-Pero Edward, y si Lauren cumple con lo que dice?- pregunte tocando mi vientre.

-Hablare con el director del instituto, para que la tenga vigilada, nadie va a tocar lo que es mío- me abrazo –además no creo que ella sea tan insensible para hacerle daño a una criaturita que no tiene nada de culpa-

Y asi nos quedamos, no entramos a las clases faltantes, no nos importaba, ahora solo éramos él y yo. No sé que hice para mereces a semejante hombre, el es todo lo que siempre imagine, caballero, tierno, amable, y encima guapo que es solo meramente un bono.

Sé que podre con ellos, estando Edward y nuestro bebe a mi lado, nada podría opacar mi felicidad, después de tanto sufrimiento, al fin me sentía completa y casi en paz, solo falta que encuentren a James, para que todo esté en su lugar.

Desde el primer momento que vi a Edward vi que él era diferente, me asusto al principio, todavía no se me había olvidado lo que James y mis padre me hicieron, no podía confiar en nadie mas que en mi pequeña y peculiar familia, hasta que llego Edward a iluminar todo a mi alrededor.

* * *

**Holaaa! **

**No me mateen! Lo sientoo! La verdad, tenia este capitulo desde hace semanas pero no tuve tiempoo! ya estoy en proceso del otro capii! **

**Espero actualizar prontoo**

**Gracias por sus alertas y review, son pocos pero se que hay muchos mas pero lectores fantastasmas! No les cuesta nada dejarme uno! Por favoor! **

**GPSC. Sonitha Pico**


End file.
